Iris
by Hiei's ice angel
Summary: Sora takes his being the keyblade master in a negative way. Can Kairi help him? Summary sucks fic rocks! Oneshot songfic with my own lyrics put in. KXS Rated to be safe! R&R!


I don't own KH, The Goo Goo Dolls, the song Iris, or anything! I also put in my own lyrics at some points so I can't be reported! Sticks tongue out Just kidding. I hope you like this!

----------

Sora, a teenage boy of 14, moves in to a new town across from Destiny Island. He's already made one friend named Riku. They go to Destiny Island High School and live pretty normal lives. Except for the fact that Sora is the keyblade master, but no one knows that. He doesn't go to any parties or have any fun because he's afraid he might run into heartless and be forced to use his keyblade. He resents ever getting the keyblade, especially since he wants to know Kairi better. He really likes her. Sora currently sits up in his room looking out his bedroom window. He lifts his head from his palm and looks as Kairi walks by. She stops and looks up into his window. Sora looks shocked. She smiles and waves. He waves back.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
'Cause I know that you feel me some how.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now._

Kairi continues her journey home as the phone rings. Sora answers it and it's Riku.

"Hey Riku." Sora says glumly.

"Hey Sora. There's a party at Kairi's house tonight at 7. She wanted me to invite you." Riku told. Sora glanced at the clock. It was 5:45.

"I…uh…don't think I can go." Sora lied.

"Sora, you've been here for 3 months already! You've got to come to something sometime." Riku tried to persuade him.

"I don't know. I'll check with my mom…" Sora lied once again. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Sora sat on his bed and rested his head on the wall. This was his chance with Kairi! But if he went, it could spell disaster.

_And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight._

Sora got up and walked over to the window. He looked around and saw a few people scurrying around. Sora sighed. It was a hard decision. This could be his ONE chance! On the other hand, he could just stay home and watch TV. There would be other parties right? He put his hand on the window and felt the cool autumn air on his hand. He was scared to death of his secret being discovered, but at the same time, he knew he couldn't hide from the world forever. Kairi would understand right? Right? Sora took his hand off the window.

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am._

Sora wiped away a few minor tears of frustration and walked over to his door. He exited his room and walked down the stairs. He spotted a sticky note on the door.

'Sora,

I'm going out with your father tonight. Feel free to go to that party if you'd like. I'll be home late. Don't wait up.

Mom'

Sora sighed and set the note down. She was never home. If it weren't for the sticky notes, he would forget she existed. Sora walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. There was nothing good. He closed the door and walked over to the door, passing the counter. He stopped and saw a razor on the counter. He breathed heavily as he picked up the razor. He looked from the razor to his wrist and back to the razor several time. Sitting in the dark, he made the wrong choice.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,  
Or the moment of the truth in your lies.  
When in silence it feels like you're screaming,  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._

Later on, Sora wrapped his wound in bandages. He walked over and was faced with the clock. 6:45. He could still make it if he wanted to go. He swallowed his fear and opened the door. He locked it up and walked down the sidewalk. He was always looking around like a paranoid monkey. He finally made it to Kairi's house and saw Riku walk in. Sora knocked on the door and Kairi opened. They greeted each other and Sora sat by Riku on the couch.

"Hey Sora, you made it! What happened to your wrist?" Riku asked as he looked at the bandages, stained with blood.

"I cut myself while mowing the lawn." Sora lied as he stared down at the crimson substance. Just then, following the shattering of glass was Sora's worst nightmare.

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am._

There, standing in the middle of the floor, was a small shadow heartless. Everyone ran out of the house in a panic. Riku ran up the stairs to inform any guests that were there. Sora went to run out when he heard a scream. He turned to see Kairi on the ground. She backed up into a corner as they shadow heartless approached her. Sora grabbed his keyblade and ran over to her. He slashed the heartless in a few simple movements. A few HP and MP balls later, Kairi was staring at Sora. Sora looked around and felt the feeling of extreme sorrow rise to his chest. Everyone was staring at him. He apologized and ran off.

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.  
_

Kairi chased after him and found him running down the street and toward his house. He fumbled with the key in the lock as Kairi bolted over to him.

"Why…did you run?" Kairi whispered. Sora dropped the key to ground, making a 'CLANG!' noise. He turned around unwrapped the bandages. Kairi gasped as she saw the gashes on Sora's wrist. Crimson seeping from his wrist and tears falling from his eyes, Kairi looked at him. She hugged him. Sora, shocked, did nothing.

"I don't understand…" Sora started.

"Whatever is wrong with you, it'll be ok. You'll get through it. We'll get through it." Kairi said as she smiled.

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am..._

-----------------------------------------

OK! How'd you like that Hurky? I love this song so much! Review please!


End file.
